1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device and a control method thereof, for example, to a display device which provides an image through a plurality of input sources and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
TV viewers nowadays are not only provided with contents through terrestrial broadcasting but also through a plurality of input sources (a set-top box, cable broadcasting, USB, Internet streaming, etc.).
However, even though contents are provided through a plurality of input sources, users mostly prefer only some of broadcast channels or contents.
In order to address the aforementioned problem, set-top boxes, cable channels, etc. provide a service of recommending a content or a broadcast channel based on a viewing history of user. However, such a recommendation service has a problem that the service cannot recommend an optimal content because such a service does not integrally consider all the plurality of input sources that a user uses.